


Warm Spark

by Camy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, ML Secret Santa, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Secret Santa, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camy/pseuds/Camy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas and Marquis Adrien takes Marinette to her home after a party they attended together, their love is enough to keep them warm in the cold season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Spark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oceanprincessmoana](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=oceanprincessmoana).



> Happy Holidays, @oceanprincessmoana on Tumblr! I’m your ML Secret Santa and here is a fluffy historical Adrienette AU fic, hope you enjoy~.

The carriage jostled a little while Marquis Adrien held hands with Marinette. Hers were smaller than his in fashionable white gloves while his own were black. Adrien couldn’t help but curl his fingers to deepen the hold, and he caught her smiling shyly with a blush. He brushed his thumb over her knuckles slowly, savoring the moment.

Marinette looked down at the carriage’s floor, unable to handle to look at him directly.

“Marinette.” The way he said her name was a whispered plea for him to look at her. "My lady, please…“

Marinette turned her head a little to speak at him with the corner of her eyes. "Y-Yes?”

Adrien chuckled softly before lifting up her hand. Before she could blink, he kissed her knuckles and rubbed them with his thumb once more. 

“A-Adrien…”

“Please, let me look at you. I want to see you.”

Marinette ever so slowly turned to him with her blue eyes and rosy cheeks that was part of how cold it was and how embarrassed she was.

Adrien smiled wide as he brought down their joined hands, replacing them with his other hand to caress her cheeks. The leather of his gloves tickled her and she couldn’t stop smiling up at him. "Come closer?“ Another whispered plea.

Marinette shifted so that their shoulders were now touching completely just as the carriage rolled to a stop. She held her breath, not wanting for the moment to be over, as she waited for the sound of the steps to be drawn.

But, there was no sound of it. 

The carriage soon started again with the familiar clip clops from the two horses.

Marinette let out the breath she had been holding, and she felt Adrien relax too. They met each other’s gazes and smiled, happy that they shared the same thought of not wanting to go separate ways just yet.

"Marinette.” 

She looked up and their noses bumped into each other. "Oh!“ they both said together before sharing a giggle.

"May I try again, my lady?”

Marinette giggled again, still laughing at how they bumped noses. "Yes, please do, Adrien.“

He leaned down again and gave her a sweet, warm kiss that made her sigh with content. Her white gloved hands cupped his cheeks gently while his black ones held her close. Their lips smacked gently as they slowly changed angles with their head in between kisses. Marinette let out a breathy, light moan that made Adrien intake a large breath through his nose.

They soon broke away slowly, breathing onto each other’s mouths while gazing into each other’s eyes.

Marinette smiled before kissing him, surprising him a little. 

When she pulled away, Adrien followed her but stopped when feeling the carriage make a wide turn.

He held onto Marinette so that she wouldn’t move from the momentum with an arm around her back. Her warm fur vest was so warm, but not as warm as her lips and gloved hands. "Are you all right, my love?”

“Uh…Um yes, I…am.” She blinked up at him, wondering if she heard him correctly.

Adrien realized what he just called her and looked out the window shyly, his ears sporting a nice shade of blush.

Marinette giggled into her gloved hands before reaching up to turn his head back to her. "Another one for good luck?“

Adrien laughed before he and Marinette met each other halfway with a kiss sparked with love and laughter.


End file.
